


Baby On Board

by MatrixDream



Series: Favouritism Family [4]
Category: 3Below, 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Adoption, Alien Cultural Differences, Anyone who reads my 3Below fics knows the drill, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), She/they pronouns for Omega, Shopping, Trauma, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Mother, Tronos, Buster and Delta are all still adjusting to each other and learning how to be a family.
Relationships: Mothership/Tronos Madu, Zeron Omega/Tronos Madu
Series: Favouritism Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544470
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some terms are coined by me, the Zeron specie names were made by my friend Skywolf

The universes largest known Eschoppe Kentron, or as humans preferred to call it, 'shopping mall' was surprisingly close to the route the ship was taking. Mother wasn’t sure if it would be overwhelming, so she decided to inquire her crew mates; they still had things to buy after all.

Tronos claimed to be okay with it, “I’m just concerned about Delta. It’s going to be a lot and she is a Zeron.”

“Should we get her a cloak?”

He paused for a moment, seeming lost in a memory before recovering. “Yeah, I can scope it out first and get some. I think we will all need one. A Zeron, an Omen, a Voltarian, and whatever Buster is walking into one of the most iconic locations in the universe will catch attention.”

“You’re right, I will bring the ship close but wait to park.” She began doing just that, though she was now beginning to realize the absurdity of their situation. She always just regarded them as her family, but they were an interesting amalgamation of rare races. “...I think Buster will require more than a cloak.” She pointed out as she saw how crowded the place was.

“I think you’re right.” Tronos agreed with a grimace. “I’ll figure something out.” He said, giving the side of her head a quick nuzzle before fizzling into energy and exiting the ship.

As soon as he left, Delta bounded into the room, scaling up the back of the chair and flipping right into the Omen’s lap. “What’s that?” She asked, pointing out the window to the chaos of colour and sights just past it. 

“It’s our next stop. We’re going to buy you things for your room and other supplies.”

Her eyes lit up and she leaned on the dashboard, her tail wagging in excitement. “When are we going?” She asked, her wide eyes taking in everything they could.

“As soon as your dad gets back.” Mother said, coaxing the child back into her lap before any controls could be disrupted. “I’m going to find somewhere to land. Would you like to get Buster?”

“Okay!” Delta jumped up and sprinted out of the room to grab her companion.

Mother chuckled warmly, watching her leave before finding a spot large enough for the ship. She waited a few mekrons for Tronos to get back before landing it once he did. 

He wore a cloak and pulled out two more as well as a device. “This one is for you.” He handed her the tiny one.

“Perfect, just my size.” She slipped it onto her arm and struck a pose. “I’m ready to go.” They both burst into a fit of laughter, still chuckling even as he gave her the right one. “Thank you.” 

Delta entered the room with Buster hot on her heels, both excited to leave the ship. “Are we going now?” She asked, wiggling in anticipation.

“We just need to put these on.” Mother said, putting her large cloak on before helping the child into the smaller one.

Tronos was trying to keep Buster still long enough to put the device on him and activated. He was just as anxious to get out and stretch his many legs. However once the device was turned on, he began to shrink tremendously, his legs beginning to retract inside of his now gelatinous body.

“It’s just temporary.” Tronos told the panicking blob, giving it a comforting and amusing pat. "Everyone ready?"

Mother took hold of the child's hand and they both nodded, the ship powering down as they left it, heading towards the large building. Along the way she tried to explain what to expect with the limited knowledge she had, doing her best to alleviate any rising anxiety the small Zeron may have as they approached the chaos inside. 

Delta was far more fascinated with the revolving doors, running ahead to push it, jumping up and down in delight as her hands and the glass began to glow, showing a projection she could shuffle through as she spun the doors around. Mother and Tronos chuckled despite the annoyed look from other shoppers attempting to get in, the crowd moving to other doors as the child played. They let her enjoy it for a little while longer, before the cloaked Omen took a hold of the frame, causing her to look up and smile. 

"How about we do that after we're done in here, okay?" Mother suggested, offering her servo to the child, who nodded and complied, the family entering into the humongous building. 

Delta's ear flattened to her head and she scrunched up her nose as she was suddenly barraged with the unfamiliar cacophony of sounds, sights, and smells. Pressing close to the Omen's leg, she squeezed the servo tightly and slowed her steps as they walked further into the mall. The chatter surrounding them was an overwhelming white noise consisting of millions of dialects, some grating to her ears and others almost calming. Regardless, she really wanted to get back to the ship, or return to the doors at the very least. Instead they only walked further.

”Delta, are you alright?” Mother looked down at the cowering youngling, a little overwhelmed herself. 

Before the child could answer, a bold sales-extraterrestrial stepped out of eir kiosk to enthusiastically greet them. “Hello!! Any interest in some Akiridion technology? Could make a great gift for the little one.” E said, waving a serrator around, getting increasingly loud and much too close to Delta, who hid her face in the A.I’s cloak. 

“No, back off.” Tronos growled at em, which tapered off into a hiss as e backed off. The family continued past em, and he shot a worried look to his daughter who reached up for Mother.

She obliged, taking the young Chirotillian into her arms, who instantly cuddled into her, calmed under the protective embrace and higher vantage point. “It’s alright. I can carry you until we get to our next stop.” Her cloak was clutched onto, but she received a nod. 

Consulting the map consistently, they managed to find the first stop they were looking for, a furniture store. She warned Delta before putting her down to look around. The space was still crowded but the chatter was quieter and the music slow. 

“If you see anything you like, let us know.” Tronos told her as he began to look around, putting the Buster blob down to also explore. 

She stuck close to her dad’s side regardless, still nervous around the unfamiliar territory. Mother left to grab a cart for them. 

Impatient, the Buster blob jumped out of Delta’s arms and made a beeline for bedding and nesting materials. He rolled across the floor before snatching up a particularly soft blanket, wrapping it around himself. Sighing with relief, he cuddled into it before taking notice of his abandoned companion. She seemed even more stressed with his absence. The whine he released came out as a sad gurgling before he snatched up the blanket and dragged it over to her. Presenting it to her, he hopped up into her arms again and waited for her to pick up the blanket, wrapping it around them. 

“Would you like that one?” Mother asked, indicating to the blanket once she returned. Receiving nods from the two currently entangled in it. She chuckled softly, lifting it off of them and putting it into the levitating cart. “Why don’t you both pick out more stuff for your rooms? But make sure you stay in this store and close by.” She suggested, watching the small extraterrestrials automatically scamper off together. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Tronos asked as he began to grab things he needed and put them in the cart.

“I’m connected to the security cameras, I can keep an optic on them.” She said, making sure her family stayed out of trouble as she watched over them. There wasn’t much she needed in the store, or at all. She still hadn’t picked up on the need for physical things, despite having grown accustomed to her physical form. It was still too strange to her. The only thing she ever really used was a bed for recharging, but that was about it. 

Tronos had a similar problem, his species didn’t truly eat, besides the occasional metals and drinking, but his job had also made him put little value in things that wouldn’t last. Crestons and relationships were the only solid thing to him. Though he did indulge himself in the occasional comfort item.

Buster certainly wanted the most out of all of them. His time in a cage had made him hungry for possessions and a sense of identity. Anything to keep his mind occupied and his body relaxed. His space was filled with toys and blankets and anything he could fit into his nest to make it more comfortable. This wasn’t really an issue as he thoroughly enjoyed everything he got and didn’t tire of his old things. Regardless, telling by the stack of bedding he had acquired, he would take all that he could get. He also never refused a meal. 

Delta on the other hand, they were still trying to figure her out. She had been with them for some time now, but she rarely asked for much, aside from wanting to do something to quell her boredom or calm her down. So far she only seemed to have a bad habit of stealing food. Which they had spoken to her about, worried she would get stressed out to the point she would leave herself with nothing to eat. But as Mother already knew, children didn’t always listen, so it was a gradual battle. She didn’t force the issue often, so long as it didn’t cause any problems for now.

However, this time Delta was certainly influenced by Buster as she filled the cart with soft bedding and as many plush toys as she could find. Which wouldn’t normally be a problem, as it was unknown when they would find another stop with supplies, but Mother knew they didn’t know enough about Delta and did not want to encourage her to be a spoiled child. 

“Delta, I realize this might seem unfair, but could you choose your favourite toys and put the rest back?” Mother suggested, before turning to Buster to keep things fair. “You as well.” 

Delta seemed a little confused, she was used to being told no, not being given compromises, but she didn’t complain. “Okay.” 

Tronos looked to the Omen, once their charges had begun to do as told. “I thought we said she could get what she wanted?”

“I know, but I realized we have to set some rules and limitations. She’s had a hard life and I would love nothing more than to give her everything, but that will not heal her. We need to raise her the best we can and give her a stable and safe environment.”

He listened to her intently, before nodding his head. “You are right. We should discuss this together tonight, make sure we are on the same page.”

“Of course, I apologize for not consulting you first.” She said, shaking her head at herself. Everyone makes mistakes.

“You know more than I do. I trust your judgement.” He told her, leaning against her leg. 

She placed her servo atop his head, rubbing it affectionately. “Thank you, but this is a partnership. I am not just mother anymore, we are parents. I will try to communicate better and do my best to not let it happen again.”

He wasn’t particularly bothered, but it was important to her, so he did not argue. And thankfully Delta and Buster returned with significantly less things. Making paying and finally leaving the store much easier.

They hit a few more stores close by, but they didn’t need much in the area. So they made their way to the food area. Delta’s legs were beginning to get tired and her dad offered to let her ride on his back. She took it, climbing up and laying down as she cuddled blob Buster close to her chest and browsed around, now more accustomed to the commotion. 

Mother looked down, she would smile if she could, before looking back up and stopping. Her family continued on ahead a few more paces before Tronos realized her absence and back tracked.

“Mothe-?” He was about to question before trailing off, following her gaze. 

They stood in front of a music store, droves of extraterrestrials moving around them as they looked at it. Most importantly she was focused on the screen showing an Akiridion artist, DJ Kleb. Krel. 

Apparently his first album had come out and the store was completely filled with merchandise and forms of the album in almost every available format. Even some recreated boom boxes. 

Mother was flooded with emotions she could not hope to describe. Pride and grief and warmth and sadness and yearning all bombarded her and choked her voice box. 

“What’s wrong, Mother?” Delta asked, reaching out and taking a hold of the servo loosely draped at the Omen’s side. 

That seemed to snap Mother out of it, she shook her head and looked down at the child. “I...Well...I know him. I spent a great deal of time raising him and his sister and I am just...surprised and proud to see him again, successful in something he has been passionate about.” Her attention returned to the posters and screens and she gently squeezed the child’s hand. Her child’s. 

“Do you want to get one?” Tronos inquired, indicating to an album. 

Her core bloomed at the thought but she wrestled down her excitement. “I would, but I know they betrayed you. Would it bother you if I did?”

“If it will make you happy, I can handle it.” He assured, watching her look between him and the store, still clearly conflicted until she finally walked inside.

Delta sat up, tilting her head in confusion before looking down at her father. “Betrayed?” She questioned, looking to the glowing blue extraterrestrial on the poster. 

“Do you remember when I told you about Earth and when I saved it? They wanted my help and were the ones who left me to die.” He pointed to a screen showing an interview of both Krel and queen Aja. “But Mother raised them long before we knew each other.” 

“They killed my family too, didn’t they?” Delta asked, anger entering her tone. “...Is Mother bad?”

“No,” He quickly answered, shaking his head vigorously. “It was complicated. We all have our own sides and we all did bad things,” He looked at the two royals, really looked at them, and sighed. Where he had seen enemies, now he only saw children who were forced to make decisions. He was far older than them and had managed to make worse mistakes. “None of us were bad.” 

Regardless of the statement, she made a nasty face at the poster before laying back down and clutching onto her dad’s cloak. Keeping her eyes on the door and waiting for her other parent to return. 

Mother eventually did, though she was clearly exasperated and apologetic as she explained the length of the waiting line. However she proudly displayed an Akiridion music sphere before placing it in their cart. “I believe all we have left to get is groceries.” 

“What are groceries?” The youngling asked.

“Ah, it’s a human term for things we need to buy to live. Such as food and drinks.” The question caught her by surprise but she did her best to explain anyway. Though it made her realize how much Delta has unintentionally been exposed to human culture. Between her parent and uncles, Gwendolyn, Tronos, Buster, and Mother, all who had spent time on the planet and had all taken a portion of it with them. Yet how much were they teaching her of her own kind? Mother had factual information, but no personal experience and Tronos had barely shared even his own culture. The two of them certainly had a lot to discuss. 

Surprisingly once they had arrived in the food section, Delta began to take interest in the vast array of edible items. She pointed to everything that caught her eye, streams of questions flooding out. The Omen attempted to keep up, quickly looking up and answering as many as possible. She even wanted to try some, which took more thorough research and sadly she had to be denied a few times. Regardless they had managed to accumulate a large amount of food that should last the Chirotillian until their next stop. Better than that, she had notably perked up and was filled with curiosity, her questions having expanded to other topics as she realized they were now preparing to leave and she may never get another chance to ask a particular one.

Even Tronos had joined in, answering what he could and chuckling at his child’s enthusiasm. He had to look around a few times to actually see what she was pointing at, as she continued to ride on his back, which prompted him to jostle her playfully every once in a while, earning giggles in response. However as they got closer to an exit and the crowd drastically thinned out when they went down one particular section, he tensed up in familiarity. Despite, or maybe even thanks to, the popularity of this place, it had made itself a hot spot for the bounty hunter market. He sadly knew this place well and he also knew they should continue through quickly. 

Mother and Delta has clearly taken notice of his shift in demeanour, but before either could ask, Buster began sniffing around loudly. He lacked a nose in this form but it didn’t deter him from taking a big whiff of Delta and then suddenly jumping out of her arms and rolling down a corridor before anyone could properly react. 

Mother was the first to prepare going after him, but Tronos quickly stopped her. “No, take Delta and keep going to the exit. I know this place and I can get him.” 

She nodded, taking their child and placing the youngling on her shoulders before continuing on. 

Tronos made sure they weren’t following him, before he quickly ducked through the corridor, instantly finding himself in the familiar dark and vacant looking bounty hunter market. He knew the place well and kept his eyes as well averted as he could, only looking for Buster and refusing to look at anything else. The last thing he wanted to do was lock eyes with anyone here or see something he was not meant to. 

Buster however was easy to spot, rolling around on the ground in search of something, probably some rare exotic food someone here was trading. It didn’t matter what he was looking for, they needed to get out of here. 

Tronos kept his head down and snatched up the blob, who gurgled in protest before being whisked away, his only priority now was to leave and he quickly made his way back where they came and kept a brisk pace all the way back to his family. However, in his determination not to look, he wasn’t aware someone had taken notice of him. Someone familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega does her best to hide Delta from the brotherhood, but they are far from successful.

Omega took a quick glance down the hallway, keeping her cloak close to her before shutting the lab door. Their movement was tactical and stealthy as she made her way across the room. Leaning down, she opened a cupboard door and ushered something out.

“Here.” They said, offering the food they had collected to her baby.

Delta happily reached out to take it, before the sound of the main door being opened interrupted them. She was promptly shoved back into the cupboard with her food, being told to stay quiet in a hushed tone as her parent rummaged around before pulling out a random tool.

Omega promptly stood, device in hand as she shut the door with her foot and regarded the intruders.

“You left early, we became...worried.” Alpha sauntered in with Beta close to his heels. 

She tried to calm her nerves as they stared their brothers down. “It’s not like you to worry.”

“And it’s not like you to forget your drink.” The Canitillian grinned at them like he knew something they didn’t. “Nonalcoholic, hm? Since when?”

Beta was beginning to flank her and their anxiety skyrocketed. “I’ve been making something. I can’t be getting inebriated.” They waved the device at him, fighting down the urge to look at her daughter’s hiding spot. Don’t look at the cupboard. 

“The only thing you have been making _is a fool out of me_!” Alpha growled just as Beta ripped the cupboard door off of its hinges and grabbed Delta who released a terrified squeal.

“Beta! Don’t hurt her!” Omega shouted, attempting to grab at him before her legs were swept out from under her and their tail was grasped.

“You’ve been keeping secrets, brother. I’m disappointed.” Alpha pulled the Chirotillian to him trying to pin them down before they could reach the panicked baby. “Is this Tronos’s doing?”

“It’s not his fault, he doesn’t know she exists!” 

“And he never will.” He raised his gun to the struggling baby.

Adrenaline surged through Omega and they clawed his arm, resulting in their tail being released as he howled in pain. Now free, her tail constricted around him, knocking him to the floor. She pounced, pining him to the ground and removing her mask, bearing their dagger teeth and roaring.

Alpha snarled right back, still masked and struggling to escape her grasp. However, both of their attentions were caught by the sound of purring. Turning their heads to look, Beta was looking up at Delta, who had taken perch on his head, content to climb on the behemoth who allowed it; hands ready to catch her if she fell.

Alpha looked on in shock while Omega turned back to him, releasing a final warning hiss before letting him go. Not that they took their eyes off of him, even as they approached their daughter and Beta. "Beta, give her to me." She said, reaching out towards the two. Beta growled at them, holding the young Chirotillian close and rubbing his cheek against the giggling baby. "Don't give me that look, you just intended to kill her."

Beta huffed in response, before cooing at Delta, wiggling a large finger at her, which she grabbed in her tiny claws. Alpha made a disgusted noise, shaking his head as he got up, glaring at his two brothers. Omega pointedly ignored him, but Beta seemed to remember his place, handing the child back to her to once again stand beside the Canitillian.

Alpha glowered at them, before directing the tip of his blade towards to the baby. “So then, what do you plan to do with that?”

Omega honestly wasn’t sure. 

* * *

“We are trying to track down the Akiridion royal cores, we don’t have time for this.” Alpha snapped, taking a swig of his inebriating drink before snarling at his pilot. “Drop it off with Tronos. It is _his_.”

Omega made no comment, choosing to continue tinkering with a device in front of her. They had considered it, but they knew the aforementioned Voltarian’s life style. He would completely throw himself into the hunt and he could not have something physical like a child weighing him down. There was a very small pool of adults to choose from and she just couldn’t find the will to abandon her child just yet. 

Beta could not say it, but he obviously mirrored the sentiment, as he lumbered around the room with Delta clinging to his back. As he passed by their leader, she stuck her arm out and pulled on the Canitillian’s ears, earning an instant response.

Alpha barked, shooting up out of his chair and unleashing his weapon, fully intent on striking her if only Beta hadn’t turned to look and disrupted the angle. She giggled uncontrollably, holding on tight. Alpha growled, approaching the largest Zeron and circling as he attempted to gain access to her, she effortlessly crawled around her living perch, who did nothing besides watch as she snickered and avoided the enraged leader. With a grin, she barred her teeth at him before jumping to a pillar far out of his reach. 

“Kleb! I’ll gut you like the Skelteg you are!” He cursed, keeping his eyes trained on her as he returned to his seat to finish his drink. “I want you to get rid of it. As soon as possible.”

“I will try, Brother.” Omega said, hiding her mirth and disapproval behind her mask. 

Delta jumped down again, focused intently on the drink on the table. She crouched down, wiggling as she got into a pouncing position and prepared to launch. Only to be thwarted by her parent getting up, walking by and picking her up before she could cause anymore trouble. 

Setting her down on their lap, they returned to their work, causing her to huff and rest her chin against the table. Reaching out, she tried fruitlessly to hook her claws onto the rim of the Canitillian’s drink. He growled lowly, snarling in his throat as he smacked her wandering hand from his inebriator and downed the rest of it before leaving. 

Delta returned to her pout, hearing a tsk from her mom for her behaviour. Regardless, Beta slid his own drink to the child, who immediately perked up and took a sip before the responsible adult could notice.

Omega did, silently grabbing it and sliding it under her mask to drink the rest before tossing it behind her. “She can’t have that.” 

Delta and Beta both began to pout.

* * *

Tronos sat in his room, scrolling through job postings and saving the more promising ones. There wasn’t much he could do out here to make creston, especially with bounty hunting off the table, but he did his best. As far as he knew, Mother had taken up an online job teaching school children from across different galaxies. It wasn’t nearly as much as he had been making before, but they weren’t struggling and that’s all he could ask for.

However his concentration was broken by something suddenly leaping up and jumping on his bed. Delta giggled and bounced around on it, being caught midair during one. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, pulling her into a hug to try to get her to settle down.

“I dunno.” She shrugged, laying down in his arms and beginning to poke his armour and flick the fins on his arm. 

“Are you bored?” He questioned, turning off the projection and watching her nod. 

“I helped put the gross-ser-ees away and Buster just wants to sleep, but I want to play! And mom is busy right now.” Delta huffed in exaggeration, before seeming to catch herself and covering her mouth. “Mother. Mothership.”

He grinned, patting her head and stroking her ears. “I’m sure Mother would love to hear that.” But she shook her head vigorously. “No pressure, only when you’re ready, but I think it would make her very happy if she knew you think of her as a mom.” 

“But I already have one.” Delta mumbled, hiding her face in his plating. 

“You’re allowed to have more than one. I still love Omega and I miss them a lot, but I love Mother too.” He said. “But, take all the time you need. It’s a lot to adjust to and we’re willing to wait.” His words prompted no response, but he leaned over regardless and opened a drawer with his free hand. The sound caught her attention as he reached in and began to pull something out.

Delta’s nose began to twitch erratically and she sat up, reaching out for the object in his claws. He handed it to her, watching as she brought the mask to her chest and curled around it, burying her face in the scent. “Where did you get this?” She mumbled quietly, hugging her parent’s mask closer. 

It wasn’t a memory he liked to remember, but he was brought back regardless. 

* * *

Tronos leaned against a wall, idly scratching into it as he waited for the ship to land. Moon dust scratched off and floated around him but he paid no mind as he approached the figure coming to join him. “Alpha, you summoned me?”

“Disappointed?” The aforementioned Zeron jibed, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they walked inside the bar. 

“No, just surprised. It has been a while.”

“Indeed it has. What do you say, buy me a drink?”

Tronos chuckled, shaking his head. “Just one.”

“You spoil me, old friend.” Alpha chuckled as well, taking a seat in a booth and waving down a serving bot as his companion took a seat. 

The Voltarian ordered for the both of them before turning to him. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I’m celebrating tonight! Vengeance will finally be served!” He said, lifting his drink once he received it before downing it in one go and ordering another.

Tronos didn’t comment, paying little attention to his own as he leaned forward, curiosity piqued. “Vengeance? Against who?”

“Varvatos Vex. He may not be the royals but...he will do...for now.” He laughed to himself, low and dark as he nursed his second inebriator. 

Tronos began to notice his compatriot’s demeanour and quickly grew concerned. “Where is the rest of your brotherhood?” He questioned, watching the lone Zeron take a long drink before pulling something out and letting it clatter on the table. Omega’s mask. 

He went silent, taking it in his hands before sitting back, his drink crumpling in his grasp as electricity began to arc past his armour. 

“Another round of drinks. On me.” Alpha said into his drink, leaving the rest of the evening without conversation and filled with mourning inebriation. 

* * *

Tronos gently pried the mask from the sleeping Chirotillian’s hands and quietly put it back in the drawer before just as carefully scooping her up. Mindful not to jostle her too much, he carried her out of the room and began to head down the hall.

Mother was coming from the opposite end at a brisk pace and he quickly motioned for her to slow down. She noticed and stopped just outside of the child’s room, opening the door for him and releasing a happy noise as she watched him put their daughter to bed.

Once he closed the door, she rested a hand on his shoulder and gestured for them to start walking. He followed close behind her, struggling to match her long strides as they went to the bridge.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, doing what he could to keep up. 

“There’s been something following us for a while now I do not know its intentions.” Mother said, pointing to a screen that had locked onto an object a fair distance behind them, but still in detecting range. It was a ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega appears to be alive and causes some resistance in Delta’s relationships with her mother figures. Tronos is left wading through the drama trying to comfort everyone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left, this is going to be my final 3Below fic, to anyone who reads this plz leave a comment!

The ship bowed and swayed as its pilot literally divided herself to stay on two different courses in opposing directions. Tronos ran quadrupedal to try to keep up with the Omen’s long strides as she briskly walked to the docking bay. He was bumped around a fair bit and actually knocked into her when she abruptly stopped.

“I have to focus to land. I’m setting us down on a nearby moon so we can confront the other ship.” Mother said, gripping the door frame and nodding to him when he placed a hand on her to steady her. 

“Can you tell what kind of ship it is?” He asked, receiving a negative and their ship gave a final bob, signalling they had landed. 

They looked through a nearby window and out at the vast empty space, waiting until one of the specks began to grow larger, the other ship getting closer. It seemed to stop, noticing they had stopped, before continuing forward and landing on the moon as well, a fair distance away. 

The two ships were at a standstill, neither making a move to attack or interact. Eventually they opened the door, Tronos being the first to step out in case the stranger decided to shoot. Their ship couldn’t leave quickly without Mother and he could getaway without one. Regardless even with his presence there was no firing. So she hesitantly walked out as well, staying close but still able to protect her partner and vessel. 

The other one began to open its door as well and they remained vigilant. They were two skilled warriors and the other ship could easily fit in their undercarriage, but that did not mean they should let their guard down. 

The occupant began to emerge, faltering Mother’s stance as Tronos suddenly fell to his knees.

“Tronos?” She demanded, resting a servo on his shoulder and briefly glancing between him and the stranger, until she realized who it was. 

Omega stepped off of their platform and stood only a few metres away. “Tronos.” She said, focused intently on him before looking up and regarding the Omen. 

“He said you were dead.” The Voltarian said in disbelief. 

“So were you.” They responded, still looking at the two, a calculating look on her face. “Where is she? I came for you and Delta.” 

Mother stood to her full height abruptly, an inexplicable anger coursing through her core. “Now hold on, you have been absent, thought dead, for two keltons, you cannot show up and start causing chaos.” 

Omega’s ears flicked and her furrowed brows raised a fraction. “You aren’t one of Morando’s machines, you’re that Akiridion ship. The royal mothership.” They chuckled dryly, shaking their head at her partner. Ex-partner? She really had tried to stay up to date but that caught them off guard. “It seems we both have much to catch up on.”

“Tronos, can we speak in private?” Mother interrupted, speaking lowly and grabbing his attention. 

The Voltarian looked at the Chirotillian briefly, as if they would disappear, before nodding and stepping a little ways off with her. Not much of a difference distance wise but it would have to do as the two of them talked in hush voices. “I’m not sure what to say, I'm still processing.” He admitted.

“I don’t want her on my ship, I don’t trust her.”

“Why not?” He asked before he could think better.

“Omega tried to kill my royals.” Mother responded, quickly regarding the aforementioned extraterrestrial before turning back to him.

“So did I.” He said, looking up at her. “Everyone here has killed, you, me, them, maybe even Delta.” 

She sighed softly, a synthesized noise as she seemed to ponder. He was right, she knew he was right. “You’re right. But everyone on our ship has shown they want redemption, a peaceful life, to put the past behind us. I have seen no signs from them.” She said. “But I understand the predicament for you.” 

“They will keep following us and we have Delta.” Tronos pointed out. "Omega is her parent, not us." 

The statement clearly distressed her. “...I...will give them a chance...I still don’t trust them, but...I will not keep Delta from her... mother.” She uttered, her digits flexing in stress. 

“We can set some ground rules, if that would help?” He suggested.

She nodded, sighing again as she looked up at the Zeron. “...Will Omega joining us help you?”

“Yes.” He admitted, knowing this was going to be complicated no matter what they decided.

Mother still seemed less than happy, but he had made sacrifices and so had she. “Alright. If she will abide by the rules, she may board.”

“What are the rules?” Omega called, clearly able to hear the conversation despite the distance. 

“There will be no violence on this ship! Among occupants or others who have not provoked us first. Which means no bounty hunting, I will not have harm come to my family. I can’t think of more rules at this time, so I will add an additional rule of communication. New rules may be brought up and everything must be an ongoing discussion.” Mother responded right back, unconcerned with her tone. 

'Don't be bad', it made them roll their eyes but nod. "Fine."

Regardless of the response, she still hesitated a moment, looking between them and her partner before also nodding her agreement. With that, the three of them separated, going back to their ships.

Once inside, Mother took a pause, weighing the situation. While the bounty hunter was far from harmless, they didn't really pose a threat to anyone on her ship. They seemed to want to reconnect with Tronos, he would be fine, and Delta as well. They were skilled and powerful, but she and Buster both had size and strength. Her family could handle this.

Tronos looked at her and she sighed before opening the docking bay. The ship was large enough for Omega's to easily fit into, and once given access, they flew it in. 

"Are you sure about this?" Mother questioned, staring at the door keeping the Chirotillian separated from her family. 

Tronos shrugged unhelpfully before activating the door and letting his...ex?—the two of them really needed to figure that out—onto the ship. 

Omega entered and looked around, seeming mildly impressed by the structure and design, but their attention did eventually fall onto the two extraterrestrials staring at her intently. "Where is Delta?" She asked, eyes still wandering around a fair bit. 

"She's sleeping right now." Mother responded, crossing her arms and only increasing the awkward tension in the room. 

"I want to see her."

Before she could repeat herself or interject, Tronos spoke up. "I think we can wake her up early, just this once." He said, internally cringing as she looked away in response.

Regardless of the misgivings however, the three of them made their way through the hallways and to the sleeping area. He didn't even bother bringing up picking out a room for the Chirotillian, things were complicated enough as is. Instead, he stopped in front of his daughter's room and took pause. Sending in Omega would be too much of a shock, Mother already didn't want to do it, and he knew leaving the two of them alone was a bad idea. So, he lightly tapped on the door and opened it. "Delta, can you come here?" 

The aforementioned child's ear twitched, so he called her name again. Delta sat up, her back to the door as she released a confused 'mrrp?' sound and stretched before hopping out of bed and sleepily making her way over to her dad. However, once she finished rubbing her eyes, she stopped dead in her tracks, wide eyed as she instantly saw a familiar face. Then she looked over to him, clearly puzzled. "Am I still sleeping?"

"No." Omega answered, kneeling down and scooping up their daughter. 

Confusion turned to realization and then to anger. She struggled out of their embrace, pushing them away with a hiss. "Don't touch me! You left me, you abandoned me!" She shoved them again, "It's all your fault! I could have helped, but you just left me and now everyone is dead! I hate you!" 

Mother began to crouch down to her level, "Delta, honey-"

"You're not my mom, leave me alone!" She growled out, backing away.

Mother straightened, clearly hurt by the words and Tronos reached out to comfort her but she waved him away. Giving a brief and saddened, "she's right." before walking away. 

Delta wasn't done however and looked at him before pointing to her parent. "I want them to _leave_." Both remaining adults gave her no response, only gaping in shock at her angered outburst, prompting her to remove herself instead. Stomping back into her room, she shut the door loudly.

Omega could pick up the soft sniffles coming from the child's room, but made no move towards it. Instead she stood and did only that, unsure of what to do now. 

"She'll come around. I think this was just a bit too much for her too soon. I mean, we all thought you were dead." Tronos said, resting a hand on their shoulder. "We all just need to adjust." 

"I'm going back to my ship. I need to think." She responded, patting his hand softly before breaking away and leaving him standing in the empty hallway. 

"...That sucked." He commented to himself with a sigh, before gently knocking on Delta's door. 

"Go away!" She shouted. 

"It's Tronos, can I come in?" He asked, only hearing a grumble in reply, so he knocked again. After a moment of silence, he got a huffed out confirmation. When he stepped in, he couldn't help but chuckle at her as she had her face mushed into her bedding. Still a small child and already acting like an over dramatic teenager. Regardless, he sat down on her bed and gently poked her. "That was quite the outburst, you sound really mad. Are you doing okay?" 

"I just want to go to sleep and forget this ever happened." She muttered into her pillow, turning away from his prodding. 

He rested his hand softly a top her head, rubbing it affectionately. "I'll let you sleep and figure stuff out, but you're going to have to apologize to Mother at some point. She didn't deserve that." 

She leaned into the affectionate gesture but also curled in on herself, nodding slowly. "I know." 

"Alright, I'm here if you need to talk after. Have a good sleep." He patted her one more time before getting off the bed and leaving her alone. 

Two down, one more to go, and he had to search around a bit, but eventually he found Mother in the control room. Though surprisingly she was the first to acknowledge him. 

"I'm sorry for walking away." She said, staring out a window and concentrating on the stars. 

He approached her, joining in looking out at the universe. "Don't be. I actually came to apologize. A lot of this is my fault and my emotional baggage that you shouldn't have to deal with. I'm sorry." 

"I actually like feeling emotions. There was a time when I couldn't, so I appreciate every one of them, even if I don't...enjoy these current ones." Her servo raised to rest against her core. "But they will pass. And so will Delta's anger. _I_ may not be her mother, but I am a mother, and I know she wasn't actually mad at me. She was just mad at the situation." 

"She is definitely stressed out by the situation," Tronos agreed. "But, I do think she was a little bit mad at you too. She _does_ consider you a mother, she told me so barely a Horvath ago. She's trying to come to terms with accepting new parental figures, and grieving past ones, and all this mess, but the fact remains that her anger means she cares." 

"I hope so...And I have to say, I'm mad at her too, but I don't know why. I know why she's angry and I understand, I definitely understand...but I don't understand why _I_ am angry." She clenched and unclenched her servos. "I'm a little out of my depth here. I've only ever been angry in life threatening situations, but..."

Tronos reached out, taking one of her servos into his hand. "But this is life threatening to you. The life you've grown accustomed to is being threatened, the dynamic is shifting. I know, I'm feeling it too. You're actually handling it really well." He encouraged her to crouch down and once she complied he embraced her tightly. "You're amazing, I want you to know that. And we'll figure this out, but until then, what can I do? What do you need?" 

Mother held him right back, sighing softly despite the lack of need to do so. She genuinely thought about it, what did she need right now? "I think I want you to hold me for a little while longer, but then I will need some space to process." 

He nodded, cuddling as much of her frame as he could despite the size difference. "I can do that." 

Tronos leaned back into a pile of blankets and stretched out with a long, exhausted sigh. He turned on the holo screen and flipped to a random channel, uncaring about what was on, just wanting anything to distract him. 

Buster snuggled up in his nest, resting his head on the Voltarian's lap and watching the screen as well. He warbled as he was pet and leaned into the contact, happy to have some company in his room. 

"You don't have any emotional turmoil for me to settle, do you?" Tronos questioned, affectionately scratching under the Insectoid's chin. He only received some happy trills in reply and he nodded. "Good." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Omega go roughly but eventually improve. Mother and Tronos go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit it cause only like two people comment and I'm too tired to care, also I wrote some of this at work on my iPod so blame autocorrect for mistakes. I'll edit it at some point when I got the spoons

It has been about a week since the adjustment and things hadn’t improved much. It was a large ship and Omega stayed in the docking bay keeping busy with their ship, Mother kept to the control room and her own room for the most part, and Delta stayed in her room or with Buster, only occasionally interacting with Mother for food but it was usually tense and silent. 

Tronos was doing his best balancing everything out and spending one on one time with everyone. He was also the only parent Delta wasn’t mad at, so she would sometimes hang out with him and Buster. Though Buster’s company was the only one who hadn’t changed.

Regardless, Tronos had a responsibility to maintain the peace and he did it the best he could. Like now, as he headed to the docking bay with Omega's lunch. They had certainly made themself at home in there, her tools strewn about the room in her own kind of organized chaos. They were fixing her ship at the present moment, a flick of their ear being the only acknowledgement to his presence. 

"I brought you this, in case you were hungry." He said, putting the food down as he surveyed her work. "Your ship is looking pretty good." 

With a sigh, she put the tools down. "It's no Dreadnought and I'm just tinkering now. There's nothing left to do and I can't hunt bounties."

"We have another ship." He mentioned, "We built it ourselves and used it to escape Earth before buying this one. It's a mess of technology but you can work on it if that interests you."

Their eyes lit up in response, interest certainly piqued. "And would her Majesty be alright with that?" 

"We aren't using it. I don't see a problem." He said, smiling at her reaction. "I can show it to you once you're done eating." 

Without thinking, Omega leaned in close to him and he automatically did the same, prompting them to reach up and cradle his face, wanting desperately to-...She thought better of it and he seemed to realize at the same time, pulling away and avoiding their eyes. "I should eat...If it hasn't been poisoned." They said, backing off as well to instead inspect their lunch. 

"It's the same thing Delta is eating, I don't think Mother would do that." He replied, scratching his arm awkwardly. Hopefully the tension would blow over soon because everyone needed to have a serious discussion about what was happening here. 

"That is less than convincing." They responded, but took a bite regardless. Even if this would kill them, it was hard to deny the Omen was a good cook. 

* * *

A plate was set down in front of Delta and she quietly began to eat. Her ears were flat against her head as she did so. The tension in the room was still as palpable as the days before. The silence weighing heavily on her as the A.I put away some dishes. 

Mother didn't say a thing and finished up her task with ease before preparing to leave the room. However, she paused at the sound of sniffling, stopping just in the door frame. There was another one and the sound pulled at her core, prompting her to slowly turn and regard the child. 

"Delta?" She said evenly, watching the youngling fight down more sniffles. 

Her name being spoken in that kind, warm voice, was the breaking point for Delta and she began to cry, tear-less but anguished. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed, clutching onto her own tail. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mother! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" 

Mother quickly rushed over to the table, kneeling down and pulling out the child's chair. "Delta, sweetheart, come here." She embraced the young Chirotillian, who practically held onto her for dear life. "Okay, you're okay, don't work yourself up." Shushing the child soothingly, she also rubbed the young one's back. "Thank you for the apology." 

Delta only shook her head against the warm plating, sobbing harder. "I don't know why I said that, I don't know why."

"You were just tired and hurting. That wasn't a very nice wake up call was it?" Mother said, pitching her tone playfully to hopefully calm the mess in her arms. "I may have overreacted too. Things were spiralling out of my control and it made me very sensitive. So, I think I should also apologize. I'm sorry as well." 

Delta nodded this time, somehow hugging the Omen ever closer. "Y-you take care of me and you feed me and you are so nice to me. You are my mom, I want you to be my mom." 

Mother felt her core bloom at the words, but she knew the child was overwhelmed, "Okay." She responded and began gently rocking them back and forth. Everything else forgotten for now as they just held each other. 

* * *

"I need more tools." Omega suddenly said, startling Mother. This was the second time the two of them had interacted in three weeks. 

"What? Why?" She questioned, clutching the spot over her core as she turned to regard the intruder. 

"I upgraded your old ship, but I need more supplies to finish it." 

"Tronos told me, but I don't understand what you are expecting from me." She said, wishing desperately she could roll her optics and end this conversation. "Just take your ship." 

"I would, but you don't trust me and I don't trust you not to leave me behind." Omega explained, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. "I plotted out a course to a location that shouldn't be too out of the way. I have my own crestons, I'll pay for what I need, but I am ensuring I won't be abandoned." 

The A.I internally debated for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. Leave the coordinates with me and could you ask Tronos if we need anything?" 

"Sure." They responded with the same amount of enthusiasm, meaning none, but handed over the course regardless. "Where is he?"

"Lowest deck." 

They nodded, watching the Omen turn back to face the console and begin typing away. She prepared to leave, but couldn't help staring for just a moment. That robot body really was magnificent. What she wouldn't give to be able to study it and see how it worked. However that thought would have to be put on hold as she noticed the owner of said frame has taken notice of their staring. 

Taking that as their cue to leave, she continued out of the door and headed to the lowest level of the ship. They had not been here yet, she would do well to explore more of the ship, but things had been a bit too chaotic for that. Regardless, they would learn it soon enough. 

"Watch out!" Tronos called just as a giant alien's tail nearly toppled her over. 

They managed to duck just in time, crouched low and ready to attack, but he was already approaching them. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping them up.

" _What is that_?" She asked right back, staring up at the gargantuan insectoid chasing after some sort of toy. Though their outburst seemed to have caught its attention as it turned and began to approach her, making them prepare to defend themself again.

"It's okay, this is Buster. We're not sure what he is, but he's been traveling with us from the beginning." He explained, reaching up and patting the large extraterrestrial, who began to sniff at the newcomer. 

"I see." They responded, inspecting this strange life form with rapt curiosity. This ship really was full of such oddities, it delighted her inquiring mind. 

"Buster! Why did you stop playin-oh." Delta ran out from behind the aforementioned insectoid's nest before pausing in her tracks. 

"He's just saying hi." Tronos said, picking up on the instant tension. "Why don't you two keep playing?" He suggested, indicating for the other male to continue playing and distract her, the hint was thankfully taken. Once the two were playing again, he turned to the Chirotillian. "Did you need something?" 

"We're making a stop. Do any of you need supplies?" 

He took a moment to ponder, "I don't think so but I'll look around. Thanks." Regardless of the question he could clearly see their attention was elsewhere. "...I think they're playing a game. Why don't you ask to join?" He suggested, following her gaze. 

They chuckled incredulously, "Me? Play a game?" 

He shrugged with a slight grimace. "If you want to reconnect with her, couldn't hurt to try." Then he walked over to the playing pair, "Can I play too?" 

She hesitated a moment and watched their child excitedly explain the rules to him, before biting back their pride and approaching as well. " _We_. Can we play too?" 

Delta went quiet for a moment, looking between the two adults. "I guess I can make it four player." She nodded, before returning to explaining the rules, the other three extraterrestrials listened intently, before all beginning the game.

* * *

The ship's engine hummed smoothly, the controls were well lubricated and working well. Overall everything was in the best shape it could possibly be in and all the work had taken a _while_. Regardless, Omega couldn't help a small, pride filled smile. It had all been worth it and they had enjoyed the process almost as much as the end result. Not to mention, Tronos wasn't lying when he said it was made up of different technology. It really was an amalgamation of both obsolete and advanced engineering, pulling that all apart and studying it had been delightful. 

However, she quickly stamped down those thoughts and feelings as they heard footsteps approaching. Turning, they were surprised to see the Omen. "Where's Tronos?"

Mother took a moment to look at her old ship, not the original, though it did have some pieces. "I became preoccupied and was late on Buster's feeding so he tried to get into the kitchen. It's the one room on this ship that's too small for him, he got stuck and it triggered him. So now Tronos and Delta are comforting him. Apparently Tronos and Buster ended up in the same cell on Earth at one point, so they're bonding over that." She explained, looking down at the Chirotillian. "I've brought your dinner since he can't." 

They only made a sound of acknowledgement, powering down the ship and beginning to tinker with something frivolous. They were interested, v _ery_ interested in everything and wanted to know more, but they couldn't help their dislike towards _her_. However, they wouldn't stop them from asking questions. "You and Tronos built this yourselves, right?"

"Yes. We didn't have much to work with, but we salvaged what we could to escape Earth." She commented, admiring it. "The upgrades you have made are quite impressive."

"Surprised?" They questioned, earning a noncommittal sound. "I was more than a bounty hunter." 

"Could have fooled me." She responded, receiving an eye roll. 

"I don't care what you think of me." They said, returning all their focus to the ship and deciding to do something with the console. Tronos, Delta, and their brotherhood were the only beings that they cared an iota about when it came to opinions on what they do and were. "In my culture, the Zeron Brotherhood would be celebrated." If they weren't such an outlier to their species. 

"Your Brotherhood killed Commander Vex's family, tried to kill my royals."

"And they killed us. My family is gone and all I have left are Delta and Tronos."

That retort surprisingly killed off the conversation, leaving the two extraterrestrials in silent pondering, regarding each other. Mother was begrudgingly considering what had been said. Once again she was faced with the fact that her side had killed, she had killed, Tronos had killed, even Buster. They each had a past filled with death or brutality, they had all done wrong. That did not mean she could brush aside the crimes of the Chirotillian, but it was very much dawning on her that there were no longer sides. There were no good or bad, just a complicated mix left over. And they were all trying to move towards a future. 

She would not let go of what happened, the impact was too severe, weighed too much, but she could attempt to move forward. "Well. Despite the past. I think you could make a fine engineer." She said, once again admiring the work put into her old ship. "Tell me about the improvements you've made to the ship." 

Omega hesitated a moment, clearly put off by the vast topic change, but gladly followed it. They began to show off some of the new features, they even let her test some of the controls and secretly reveled in the pride they felt as she voiced her amazement. Not that they would _ever_ let her know that.

However, they were the one to continue the topic, instead directing it to the Omen body and how it worked. They had been out of commission when the Omens had been created, and the opportunity was too good to pass up. Mother rebuffed any attempts for further study, but gladly explained what she knew of her frame, she was still learning it herself honestly. They even inquired about her A.I, when she had become self-aware, how, what was it like. 

She answered all that she could, before directing the questioning to them, asking about their culture. Them bringing it up had piqued her interest and with Delta still learning about the world, it would only be fair to know more of the Chirotillian culture since there was now someone aboard raised in it. 

Omega's dinner had long since gone cold, but still, the two mother figures continued to talk. 

The room was completely dark, aside from the faint blue glow of two extraterrestrials. A hum of mechanical innards overworking, a soft, organic snore. "Tronos?" Mother said, breaking the restful atmosphere but keeping her voice quiet. 

Her utterance received a snort, followed by some groggy sounds as he stirred. "Hmm?" He hummed in response. 

"What was your relationship with Omega like? Before going to Earth." She asked, letting the silence linger for a moment, before yellow light illuminated her face as he looked up at her. 

"Why do you ask?" He replied, resting his chin against her chassis and blinking tiredly to try to keep his eyes open. 

"I had a long talk with her today, I'm still unsure of how I feel about them...but I might be okay with them being here...eventually." She said, looking up into the darkness as she gently rubbed his head and down his back. She could detect him smiling against her plating. 

He sighed softly, leaning into the touch as he wracked his bleary mind. "Secretive, mostly. With our profession, caring about anyone can be used against you. We had to sneak around a lot. I don't even think we told her Brotherhood, not that there was anything official to announce." He shrugged, wrapping his arm around her and snuggling in closer to the warm plating. "We had fun, we had a connection, and apparently we had a kid." Once again he sighed, but this time sadly as he recalled everything. "We were going to figure out our relationship after Morando's big mission, but I never saw them again after that. Well, until now." Taking a pause, he tried to see if what he was saying upset her.

Surprisingly she let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but, we are in quite the dilemma aren't we?"

He gave her a reassuring squeeze, laying his head beside her's. "We'll figure it out." 

"I know." She responded, stroking down his arm before holding his hand. 

He held her's right back, shifting around to get more comfortable before closing his eyes again. "Try to recharge, I have a surprise for you tomorrow." 

"You can't say that and expect me not to wonder about it all night." She said playfully, looking down at him. 

"Can't tell you what it is, I'm sleeping." He replied, snoring for added effect, causing her to laugh. 

"You're cute, but you're cruel." He chuckled in response to that and there was a clear smile in her voice as she leaned against him and nuzzled his head, "I'll let you sleep." 

"Thank you." He mumbled, already halfway there and the ambient white noise returned once again. 

* * *

"Can I at least get a hint?" Mother asked, needing to lean down significantly to rest her arms on the back on the control chair. Tronos had insisted on flying to avoid giving away where they were going.

"I have no idea what that is, but no." He said, his smile reflecting in the window as he regarded her. "I have everything handled, you just need to relax." His response only received a dramatic sigh, but she sounded far from displeased. "I already asked if Delta is okay with Omega watching her and they are also okay with it. We also have Buster here too." 

"Alright. I trust you." 

"Good, cause we're here." He replied as he began to land the ship.

She clapped excitedly before hugging him tightly, nuzzling the side of his face. "Thank you, by the way." He patted her arm in response, concentrating on landing, so she let go and exited the room so he could do his thing.

Omega was waiting in the hall, seemingly anxious. "...What do you usually do with her? Delta, I mean."

"Why are you asking me?" Mother questioned, tilting her hip as she couldn't really quirk a brow. 

They glared but seemed to still be having a bit of an internal battle. "It's been...a while...She's changed." 

"Well you are welcome to watch whatever you would like on the holo screen, I'm sure there's some games she could show you, I also left dinner in the kitchen so all you need to do is warm it up." She responded, dropping the attitude just a hint once she realized the Zeron was genuinely unsure. "I'm sure you two can figure something out, it doesn't hurt to ask her."

"There's also a park about a block away if you get bored in here. I've left the directions out for you if you decide to go out, just bring Buster with you. He gets lonely and hates being cooped up." Tronos said as he exited the control room, then he turned to her. "Ready to go?"

She looked to the Chirotillian for just a moment, seeing some of the tension had dissipated. "Ready."

He opened the door for her and they both left the ship with a wave. “Will you tell me where we are going now?” She asked, earning a chuckle.

”You’ll see soon enough. It’s just over here.” He replied, leading the way until they stopped in front of a large, beautiful building. The exterior was pristine and surrounded by spires and columns. A holographic sign proudly displayed its name, shifting through different languages.

”A culture museum!?” She exclaimed, clapping excitedly. “This is wonderful! Oh thank you! Wow!”

Tronos produced two tickets. “I got us the best tour available.” 

“You are amazing!” She scooped him up, hugging him close. "I lo-." She cut herself off, thinking better of it. "I really appreciate it, thank you, but let's not be late." Putting him down, he took her servo and gave it a squeeze, leading them inside. 

It was even more beautiful. Colours of every visual spectrum lead paths to different sections and exhibits. Accessibility options were available at the entrance and a guide quickly made xxx way over and activated xxx translator. 

“Welcome! Are you here for a tour?” Xxx asked, surveying the two of them. Tronos handed over the tickets and xxx took a look. “Fantastic! Right this way.” 

They were lead to a conveyor belt, “This path will automatically lead you through the facility. You may step off in certain sections for closer looks, but make sure to follow the rules on the posted signs or ask an Xxx for clarification.”

They thanked Xxx as xxx left and they looked around, the floor jostling them for just a moment as it began to move. “This is so exciting!” Mother said, clapping her hands as the first exhibit came up.

It was about different kinds of plants all around the universe. All of them had been donated by their native planets for the exhibit and displayed information about what planets they were from, languages, botanical information, if they were endangered or not—the museum worked to repopulate any that were—and any hazards they may pose to any visitors of certain species. It really was quite fascinating and a _large_ display.

There was even some flora from Voltar, piquing Tronos’s interest as he lamented about how beautiful his planet had once been. It was a water planet, filled with so much sea life and plants. It really brought him back seeing a piece of his ecosystem again. 

“They are marked as endangered and in the process of being replicated. Maybe we can talk to someone about buying a few samples for the ship? We still need to find a suitable planet for the rest of your kind, but we could use those to rebuild.” Mother suggested, seeing him light up at the thought. 

“ _Please._ ” 

Nodding, she got the attention of an Xxx and inquired about the situation. Luckily the repopulation project had been going on for a while and xxx had an abundance of samples, paired with Tronos’s clear Voltarian status, it was surprisingly easy to convince xxx and they were provided with one of each plant, paired with a care guide and ready for them at the exit when they chose to leave. They thanked Xxx profusely before continuing on with the tour. 

“ _You_ are amazing.” Tronos said, taking a hold of her servo as they walked past exhibits of all kinds. 

“I try.” She chuckled warmly, squeezing his hand gently. 

“I do mean it. You are wonderful, compassionate, thoughtful, and I am lucky to have you in my life. Being with you has been one of the greatest things I have ever experienced.” He confessed, “I would do anything for you.” 

She could not blush but a servo went to her cheek regardless, her core blooming. “I-I am not sure what to say. I am also grateful to have you in my life and I greatly appreciate you bringing me here. This is my first date and already my favourite.” 

He smiled up at her before tugging her along “Let's continue then, I saw a music section.” 

She agreed, following after him and into the cacophony of sounds. The general room cycled through different songs but there were individual booths to allow visitors to choose what they wanted to listen to. There were also options to download music, some cost currency and either went to the artist or were donations to the museum. Mother downloaded as many as her Akiridion music sphere could handle. Some songs she liked, some Tronos liked, and others they thought the rest of their family would enjoy.

They had spent a good few hours in the booth but it was worth it, she was clearly giddy with excitement before pausing. “Tronos! Listen!” She pointed up to the main room speaker, surprisingly an Earth song she recognized began to play. He only tilted his head in confusion, clearly not recognizing the song, but she took his hands regardless. “Let me show you an Earth dance!”

“Alright...” He agreed, sounding somewhat hesitant but gave her an encouraging smile. 

He was much shorter than she was, so she made sure to go slow, carefully showing him the steps. They ignored the rhythm of the music until he was more comfortable and able to keep up. They practiced for a moment, then Mother twirled him around, and showed him to extend their arms out. He followed along, copying her and actually /laughing/ when she twirled him again. They danced around a bit more, mindful of the slight audience they had attracted, but only enough to not bump into anyone. 

The song ended and they stopped dancing but Mother took notice of a sign. “There’s a theatre! I’ve always wanted to go to a play!” She said, take a hold of his hand and pointing in the direction it led to. 

“Let’s go then!” He replied, smiling as she excitedly lead him inside, reading the rules of seating before finding somewhere to sit.

“This is the best first date I could have ever asked for, thank you so much, Tronos.” She said, wrapping her arm around him and leaning on his head.

“Of course, anything for you.” He responded, giving her a smile and continuing to watch her reactions throughout the show as it began. The happiness radiating off of her warmed his core. He was happy too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the last fic of the series, send some love and comments y'all! I'd really appreciate it and it helps motivate me!


End file.
